We propose to model the structures, binding affinities and dissociation kinetics of drug-nucleic acid complexes, focusing mainly on simple intercalators and anthracyclines. Some anthracyclines are useful anti-cancer drugs and so their interactions with nucleic acids is of particular interest. Our objectives are to elucidate the structures of the drug-nucleic acid complexes, to elucidate and predict base and sugar specificities of drugs, to develop a theoretical approach capable of predicting the relative affinities and dissociation kinetics of the above class of drugs and their analogs. To elucidate the structures of the complexes, we will employ theoretical empirical potential function methods. Relative binding affinities, base and sugar specificities and reaction kinetics of drug-nucleic acid interactions will be studied as a function of nucleic acid chain length by these theoretical calculations.